Ten Years Or So Ago…
by kineret
Summary: This is something between sequel to spin off to the story "When the plan is changed". (It will bring the story of Elijah and Eliana, I think you should read the story "When the plan is changed" first.) Elijah chooses to teach in high school; this is the story of Elijah Michaelson the history teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was the end of the summer in Chicago, Illinoi at the USA. Elijah Michaelson was on his way to a meeting with the principal of the local high school.

It was a coincidence that the history teacher decided to leave just before the school year is about to start… or not. Elijah smirked as he thought about it.

He was the one responsible for this "coincidence". He found out who was the history teacher and compelled him to leave his job and Chicago behind. Then he just sat and waited.

Two days later an ad was published in the local newspaper, saying that a history teacher was needed urgently, and here he was, driving to the school, where the principal was waiting for him.

Elijah parked his black SUV and got out of the car. A man approached him. "Mr. Elijah Michaelson?" asked the man. He was tall almost as Elijah, with short black hair with some gray in it and blue eyes; he was wearing a suit like Elijah and seems to be in his late forties.

"Yes, sir. Are you principal Tomas?" asked Elijah politely. "I am, let me take you in to a small tour in the school that we will finish in my office," said Tomas. "After you," said Elijah and followed him in.

* * *

Eliana Black was digging in her closet. School starts in two days and she can't find what to wear. Her school supplies is all ready, all that left were her clothes.

A knock on the door cut her train of thoughts. Her parents were at work (as usual) and she was an only child which mean that she is the only one that can answer the door.

"I am coming!" she called out and ran down the stairs. She stumbled and collided with the entrance door. "Ouch…" she grumbled and open the door to revile Kelly Jonas, her best friend.

"What happened? I heard a minor crash," asked the short redhead girl. She had blue eyes and wavy hair, she was quite pretty. But Eliana was prettier. She had a long blond hair and green eyes, and was quite tall.

"I ran, stumbled and hit my head in the door," said Eliana with a frown. Kelly chuckled. "Come on in, want to eat something? Drink?" suggested Eliana. "Nah I am good, are you ready for school yet?" asked Kelly as she closing the door and following her friend to her bed room.

"Almost. I need new clothes. It's all too short or too tight," said Eliana. "That's because you keep getting taller and because you are finally after the awkward stage of flat girl," said Kelly. "I may got a bit taller but the awkward stage ended two years ago," said Eliana, wrinkling her nose. "Nope, you definitely got rounder up there," said Kelly. "God, you sounds like my mom when I actually sees her; come on, let's go to the mall," said Eliana, rolling her eyes, grabbing her bag and walking to the door while calling a taxi.

In one more year she could finally get her driving licenses, and maybe her parents will buy her a car.

* * *

Elijah sighed in relief. Tomas was a nice guy but he was talking, a lot.

Elijah was back in his car driving to the mall. He needed to buy more clothes, and other stuff for his apartment, like sofas to the living room, and a bed.

Why on earth did he buy an empty penthouse?

He just parked his car and entered to the mall.

* * *

Eliana and Kelly were checking out some miniskirts.

"I am not wearing this, it's too short!" complained Eliana. "That's the point you have long legs and- who the hell is this hot guy?" said Kelly. Eliana followed her gaze.

She saw a young man, in a dark blue suit, with white shirt and no tie. "Kelly you are staring for too long, he will sense you," said Eliana. "I am too short he wouldn't notice me, but you are tall enough, since he is actually taller then you, who knew that people can be taller then you," said Kelly.

Eliana could swear that the man was smirking, but he can't possibly hear them right? He was too far.

Eliana sighed. "Put that nothing-skirts away and help me found some jeans," said Eliana, while giving the man another look. She could swear he was smiling.

* * *

Elijah put his bags in the car. He already ordered his furniture and finished his other shopping. He was still laughing about the girls in the clothes shop. The sassy short one and the shy tall one.

They are probably two of his students if they go to the mall that so close to the school. He shrugged and drove to the hotel he will stay in until his furniture will be delivered on the weekend.

* * *

Eventually Eliana bought three skinny jeans, one miniskirt (Kelly forced her arm), one longer skirt (that got to her knees), a few shirts and blouses, and two sun dresses that were on sale.

After eating a late launch (burgers, cokes and fries) they called a taxi and went home.

There was only one day left for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

Chapter 2:

Kelly was waiting in the Black family's living room. They had a fireplace, big TV, white sofas and a glass coffee table.

It was the first day of school and they were walking together as usual.

Eliana came down wearing black skinny jeans, red blouse and her black converse sneakers. "Where is your miniskirt?! You are supposed to wear your new miniskirt! Come on Ana!" whined Kelly. "Fine! Fine! I will change, stop whining," grumbled Eliana. "And put on your black heels or the red ones or the ballet shoes, no sneakers!" called Kelly after her.

"Fine!" Growled Eliana.

Ten minutes later they were out the door, Kelly in blue sneakers, blue jeans and white blouse, Eliana in red blouse, black wavy miniskirt, and black ballet shoes.

She had light make-up on her face, and her blond hair was loose down her back.

* * *

Elijah was driving to the school and he actually was late on his first day. Stupid alarm service. He felt like ripping some throats.

He was just getting to his class, according to his schedule his first class was sophomore.

He opened the door and got in.

* * *

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Elijah Michaelson and I will be your history teacher," started Elijah, while walking in to the class and putting his bag on the floor.

Some girls gasped.

He noticed the two girls from the mall.

Kelly was elbowing Eliana repeatedly. "I saw him Kelly stop elbowing me!" she hissed.

Elijah did his best not to laugh.

Eliana looked at him, and like in the mall she could swear that he heard them but not like in the mall now he wasn't smiling, although she could see how hard it's for him not to.

Eliana rested her head on her arms, laying low on her desk, listening to Elijah's voice. She liked history, and now they were covering the Vikings.

"Is anyone know what is the letters' name used by the Vikings?" asked Elijah. Eliana lifted her hand. "Yes miss…" he nodded to her.

"Eliana Black. The answer is runes." Said Eliana. "That's correct, miss Black," said Elijah in a smile.

"Now, why don't you…"

The rest of the class they spent writhing words in runes.

Then the bell rang. "No homework today, have a nice day and see you next class," said Elijah. And the students left the room.

* * *

Walking in hallways, Elijah could hear his name repeatedly, mostly by the girls from the different grades.

"Did you saw him? God he is hot," said Kelly. "Yes Kelly, I saw him, and I know that he is hot, he is also a good teacher," said Eliana. They were on their way to launch. "Really? A good teacher? You are beautiful enough to be the popular girl but instead you are a nerd, unbelievable," said Kelly.

Elijah past by them, trying to hide a smile and failing miserably.

"Your Romeo heard you," said Eliana. Her words just made his smile wilder as his back was to them already. "My Romeo? He totally made for you," said Kelly. "No he is not," protested Eliana. "Oh my god! Are you blushing? You are totally blushing," said Kelly.

Elijah froze and risked a quick look behind him. Eliana was blushing… and staring right at him. He turned back and kept walking.

Eliana's blush got deeper. "He heard you," she whispered. "What are you talking about? He is long gone… so how deep is your crush?" asked Kelly as they got to the cafeteria. Eliana blushed again. She was about to answer when they heard Tori's voice, the snob queen of their class.

"… yeah, he totally looked me over, maybe I will give it a try… or maybe not, we will see…"

Kelly snorted. "He was looking at your legs half of the class, and the other half at your face only because you answered his questions," said Kelly. "Thanks Kelly, it's nice to know that my teacher was looking at my legs because a skirt you made me wear," grumbled Eliana. "Stop it, you look great," said Kelly.

* * *

The rest of the week past fast, so does the weeks that came later.

"Eliana! Eliana!" whispered Kelly, shaking her friend. Eliana turned to her. "You're totally staring at him," said Kelly.

It was another class of Elijah. He was listening to Kelly and Eliana while teaching, this pair become his entertainment.

Eliana blushed and shook her head.

Kelly gave her a mischievous smile.

Ho no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

Chapter 3:

"Thank god this day is over," said Eliana, heading out of the school with Kelly. "I have a bet for you," said Kelly suddenly. Eliana sighed. She still owned her for the last bet since she chickened out of it.

"O.k. since I own you for last time, I will do whatever you had in mind," said Eliana in defeat. "Kiss him," said Kelly. "Kiss who?" asked Eliana. "Romeo," said Kelly with a smirk.

"What?! He is a teacher!" hissed Eliana. "Do you want to own me more?" asked Kelly. Eliana hated Kelly's bets, they usually were awful. "One condition," said Eliana. "Name it," said Kelly. "I own you nothing, all clean," said Eliana. "Done," said Kelly. Eliana took a deep breath and search him with her eyes.

"He is over there, just coming out of the school," whispered Kelly.

Eliana ignored all of the people and walked to him.

* * *

Elijah tilted his head. He saw Eliana walking fast, like a girl on a mission. Before he knew what going on her lips were on his. He froze for half a second before he kissed her back.

Eliana didn't expected to feel so warm and so good, and more importantly, she didn't expected Elijah to kiss her back.

His tongue touched her lower lip, asking permission. Eliana opened her mouth slightly, hesitating. Elijah slipped his tongue in to her mouth, she hesitantly slipped her tongue in to his mouth and then it was over.

"Ouch…" she whined.

Elijah was pulled away, shocked. He could test some blood in his mouth, and could smell it too. Eliana noticed that his face shifted for a moment and then she wasn't sure anymore if she even saw it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" called Tomas, the principal. "It's my fault! I kissed him, it was part of a bet, I am sorry," said Eliana. Elijah was about to interfere, when he noticed that Kelly shaking her head in the distance and putting a finger to her lips.

"A bet with who?" asked Tomas. Eliana shook her head. She wouldn't give away her friend. "Fine, you got yourself two weeks of suspension, and I will watch you closely Mr. Michaelson," said Tomas and left.

"I am so sorry about that," said Eliana. "No problem, sorry for biting your tongue, thought. Have a nice day miss Black," said Elijah and left, smirking. Eliana gaped after him, he totally liked it.

* * *

"Hey, are you coming home? You totally have to tell me how it was," started Kelly, puling Eliana to the street.

"I just realized something," said Eliana. "Really? What?" asked Kelly. "It was my first kiss," said Eliana. "Oh. And you wasted it on one of my stupid bets, I am sorry," said Kelly. "I am not," grinned Eliana.

"You little slut tell me everything!" called Kelly in excitement. Eliana giggled. "It was great really, and he kissed me back," said Eliana. "Oh my god! Did he used tongue? Did you?" asked Kelly. Eliana blushed.

"He totally did! What about you?" asked Kelly. Eliana blushed deeper and nodded. "Oh god, you kissed our hot teacher, you are so the queen of the school right now," said Kelly. "Too bad I got two weeks at home and a bite to my tongue," said Eliana. "You bite your tongue?" Asked Kelly. "No, he did," said Eliana and Kelly couldn't stop laughing.

They got to Eliana's house. "See you soon, I will bring you homework and stuff," said Kelly. "Thanks, see you," said Eliana. They hugged and Kelly left while Eliana got in to her house.

She was surprised that the door was open.

"Come in here Eliana, we need to talk." Said Mr. Black from the kitchen.

* * *

Elijah was thinking about the kiss, it felt so good.

He wanted to see her again and he wasn't going to wait two weeks to do so.

* * *

"Did what we hear is true? Did you kiss a teacher?" asked Mr. Black. "Yes dad, I kissed a teacher, it was nothing, just a little bet," said Eliana. "One of Kelly's bets? And the principal said that you got suspension for two weeks," said Mr. Black. "Yes dad," said Eliana.

"She is a bad influence over you, look at that skirt you are wearing, it's inappropriate, and suspension? You two are done, you will not be with Kelly Jonas anymore, not after school not on vacations, not at all, now go to your room," said Mrs. Black.

"But mom!"

"I said go to your room!"

Eliana ran to her room, slamming the door hard.

Tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Elijah was out of Eliana's window. He heard the whole fight, and now he could hear her sob.

He tapped on her window lightly and she startled and wiped her tears quickly.

"How did you got here?" she asked quietly, opening her window. "I drove," he answered. She rolled her eyes at him, "here to my window," asked Eliana. "Oh," he mumbled.

He didn't thought how he will explained that with no tree that could have been his excuse.

She sighed. "What are you? I know you have a good hearing and that your face can change," said Eliana. He tilted his head at her.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" he asked. She pointed on her bookshelf. 'What is the supernatural?', 'Bestiary', 'vampires, werewolves and what in between' and a lot more books on the subject.

"Oh," said Elijah. "You already said that," she told him. He smiled. Elijah sat on her windowsill outside of the house even so that the window was open.

"My guess is a vampire, since you are stuck outside," said Eliana. "You are good at guessing my dear," said Elijah. "Are you a Viking?" she asked. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Still guessing?" he asked. "Viking then," she stated and he nodded.

"Would you come in already? It's annoying that you sit over there," said Eliana. He came inside and closed her window behind him. "I needed you to ask me in, otherwise I can't," said Elijah. She nodded.

He looked at her room. Big bed, bright wooden closet, her bookshelf, a desk with laptop on it, two chairs and a big flat TV. On the wall across from him was a door that he assumed leading to her own privet bathroom.

"For the record, I don't agree with your mother. I think this skirt is nice, and Kelly is great too," he said in a smile. She giggled.

* * *

They sat on her bed quietly for a moment.

"Can I get you something to eat? I am going to get a snack or something," said Eliana. "I will be fine with whatever you bring over," said Elijah in a smile. She nodded and left.

* * *

The house was quiet again, her parents went back to work, of course.

She grab a bowl, put in it some potato chips and grabbed two soda cans from the fridge.

Elijah opened the door for her when she got up.

* * *

They ate and drank quietly, it was comfortable.

"No questions?" asked Elijah when she put the empty bowl and cans on her desk. She shrugged and laid back on the bed. He looked at her legs for a moment and then shook his head.

Eliana chuckled and sat up looking at him. "Penny for your thoughts pretty Viking," she said. He turned to her and found her smiling.

He tilted his head for a moment. What if…

Then he captured her lips with his. She kissed him back, warping her arms around him. He pulled back a little, nuzzling her nose with his. She bit her lips, looking in to his eyes.

"It seems like teaching in high school was the best decision I took in a while," said Elijah softly. She smiled and kissed his lips shortly.

"I have something for you, for protection." Said Elijah and pulled out something warped in a napkin.

"Open the napkin because I can't touch it, it's against vampires; it's a bracelet with vervain in it, this herb burns our skin and blocks our compulsion." He explained softly as she looked at the braided bracelet. "And it's pretty… what's compulsion?" asked Eliana. "Mind control," said Elijah. "Got it," she said and put the bracelet on.

"How do you deal with the sun?" asked Eliana. He showed her his ring. "Lapis lazuli… is it witched against the sun?" asked Eliana. "Did you were a vampire in former life?" asked Elijah with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe," she grinned and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

Chapter 4:

Elijah was at her window the next afternoon too.

He was surprised to see her sobbing. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, startling her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Elijah and walked in to her room. Sitting on the bed next to her.

"My mom called Kelly's mom and told her to make sure that Kelly stays away from me. Kelly called and said that she is going to listen to her mom," she sobbed.

Elijah wiped her tears with his hand and warped his arms around her, "I am sorry,"

She shook her head against his chest, "not your fault; how are you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, I was asked by Tori how long were we sleeping together, in the middle of the class," said Elijah. "Oh my god," she mumbled. He chuckled. "Kelly answered her," said Elijah in a smirk. Eliana's eyes went wide, "what did she say?"

"Don't worry no one can win the amount of people you slept with," said Elijah. "She didn't," said Eliana, gaping. "Yes she did, I was trying very hard not to laugh with the class," said Elijah, making her giggle.

"What else happened?" asked Eliana. "The principal asked me if the rumors that we slept together are true," said Elijah while stroking her long blond hair. "How embarrassing," stated Eliana. "Not at all," he said in a smile, making her blush.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Eliana kissed him back, slipping her tongue in to his mouth. His tongue did the same, getting in her mouth, dancing along with hers.

Eliana sighed in to his mouth, making him shudder with desire. She pulled away slightly, blushing. He smiled at her, nuzzling her nose with his.

"I thought about something," started Eliana. "Yes?" he asked. "Do you want blood? I mean, some of mine," she suggested. His brown eyes stared in to her green ones. He tilted his head for a moment.

"You know there is some intimacy in a gesture like that right? Sharing blood," stated Elijah. She nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"Did you asked me because you are afraid of something?" asked Elijah. She shrugged. She did was worried that he will leave if he wouldn't be satisfied with her. "Eliana," he breathed her name.

She looked up at him, and her worries washed away. She pulled her hair to one side and tilted her head, exposing her neck to him.

Elijah hesitated for a moment before leaning in and putting his lips on her neck. Eliana closed her eyes and relaxed. Elijah sank his fangs in to her neck.

Elijah pulled away after a moment. He looked at her eyes, now open, and saw in there warmth and adoration.

He bit in to his wrist, Eliana touched the veins under his eyes as he did so. "Have some, it will heal your neck," said Elijah softly. She nodded and sucked some of his blood.

He wiped her lips with his fingers. She kissed him, warping her arms and legs around him. He laid her back on her bed, hovering over her body, kissing her passionately.

Eliana was warped in Elijah's arms for a while. They were cuddling. "Eliana?" asked Elijah. "Mm?" she hummed. "Just don't die o.k.? not with my blood in your system, and not ever," he whispered. "Promise if you do," said Eliana. He chuckled. "I promise," said Elijah and kissed her cheek. She smiled and drifted in to a comfortable sleep in his arms.

* * *

When Eliana woke up it was 9 p.m. Elijah wasn't there anymore.

She looked around and found a piece of paper on her desk.

 **Sorry to leave you alone kitten.**

 **Your mother came home,**

 **See you tomorrow,**

 **Elijah**.

* * *

Eliana sighed and went to her desk to do some homework that Elijah brought her from Kelly. Apparently she still followed her promise to help even so she decided to listen to her mother and cut off their friendship.

And she gave her homework to Elijah which mean she knows about them.

It was after midnight that she finished her homework and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

Chapter 5:

The next morning Eliana felt someone puts small kisses all over her face and neck. She sighed and turned in her bed.

"Good morning kitten," said Elijah. She smiled at him. "Free day?" she asked. "Yes," he said and went back to kissing her neck.

Eliana sank her fingers in his dark hair and pulled his lips to hers. They kissed for a while under her blanket. Elijah kissed her exposed shoulder. She was wearing a big T-shirt and shorts.

"Wait a second," she said suddenly looking at him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, concerned. "No… are you wearing a jeans and T-shirt? No suit?" she asked. He tickled her, growling. She giggled. "You scared the hell out of me; I thought that I crushed you or something." Said Elijah. "Nope," said Eliana. He rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Eliana pulled off his T- shirt. She stroked his muscles, mesmerized. He looked down at her, and she looked up, giving him a warm green eyes.

His voice was husky when he asked, "tell me kitten, how far do you want to go from here?"

"All the way," she replied and started kissing him softly.

* * *

Elijah deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping in to her mouth.

Eliana felt so warm, and her heart was beating fast in her chest. Elijah took off her T-shirt and started kissing down her body. She moan, making him growl.

Elijah already was out of his jeans, wearing only a boxer briefs. Elijah took off her shorts and his fingers were at the upper edge of her panties. "Are you sure?" he half whispered not trusting his voice completely.

"Yes."

Elijah kissed her lips softly while taking off her underwear and his.

They made love slowly, gently, lovingly.

His fingers caressed every piece of skin on her body, his lips following not far behind. Eliana hugged him to her tightly; she didn't want to be away from his body, not even for a second.

Eventually they fell asleep, Eliana leaning against his chest while his arms warped around her tightly.

* * *

Eliana woke up an hour later. Elijah was still asleep. She stroked his peaceful face softly.

Eliana gasped when images, memories of Elijah she realized later, passed through her mind.

She saw Elijah with a long hair, playing swords duel with a younger man, laughing happily, when an older man showed angry, and started dueling forcefully with the younger man, until he got to the ground and then it was over and she found Elijah, her Elijah, looking at her with fear and concern in his eyes.

"Eliana?" asked Elijah. "Who was the young redhead?" asked Eliana. "My brother, Nicklaus." Answered Elijah. "And the nasty man?" asked Eliana. "My father," said Elijah.

Eliana noticed that he said "my father" and not "our father". "Nicklaus wasn't his," she whispered to herself. Elijah nodded. "He didn't know it at the time, but he abused Nicklaus all the same," said Elijah. "Poor kid," said Eliana softly. "He maybe was once, not anymore," said Elijah. She saw something in his eyes, anger maybe.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Eliana, stroking his hair. He shook his head. She smiled. "Want to eat? I am starving," said Eliana, he laughed. She put on his T-shirt, and her panties, and slipped out of the bed.

Elijah put on his briefs and jeans and joined her.

They went down stairs, and started to make a late breakfast.

"Was it too quickly?" asked Eliana. "What was?" asked Elijah as he put some pancakes on plates. "Us, getting in bed, I have no experience in relationships, so was it too quickly?" asked Eliana, putting two cups on the table and a bottle of milk.

"Well, normally yes, it will considered as too quickly, but since I am a vampire and you are a teenager, it's not exactly normal," said Elijah as they sat down and started to eat.

"So basically you are saying that vampires are hormonal teenagers," stated Eliana. He chuckled. "I guess so," he said grinning. She giggled.

* * *

After washing the dishes, Eliana and Elijah went back to her bedroom. She sat in the middle of the bed, her legs beneath her body. Elijah leaned against the wall, looking at her.

She smiled at him cheekily and he was in front of her in a blur, capturing her lips with his.

The little bit of cloths they wore were off very quickly and they made love again, passionately, hotly.

They spent the rest of the day in bed; talking, sleeping, making love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

 **P.S.**

 **I just finished the story. we have 16 chapters total.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 6:

Elijah woke up in the late hours of the afternoon. Eliana was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. He wished he could have this, have Eliana, forever.

"Elijah?" she mumbled, still half asleep. "I am here," he said softly kissing the top of her head. "Never go," she mumbled and drifted back in to sleep, but not before she said "I love you."

Elijah wished he could never go, just stay there forever with the girl he loves.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you again kitten.**

 **I will see you tomorrow.**

 **Miss you already,**

 **Love you,**

 **Elijah.**

Eliana sighed happily. She went in to the shower, thinking about Elijah.

* * *

At the next day, Elijah was lecturing to Eliana's class' mates.

Tori put up her hand. Elijah sighed.

 _Here we go._

"Yes Tori?" asked Elijah. "I saw you last night," she said. He looked at her, confused. "You came out from Eliana Black's window," she stated with a smirk. Whispers and gasps could be heard all over the class. "You are stoned," said Kelly. "I have a picture on my phone," said Tori.

Elijah turned white. He didn't really care about this stuff; he could compel himself out of jail if it comes to that, but what will happen to Eliana?

"So you are sleeping together, she is so finished," said Tori in a smirk. "Keep your mouth shut or I will kill you," said Kelly. Elijah was still frozen, deep in thought. "Like I am scared of you," snorted Tori.

Kelly sent an SMS to Eliana.

 **Kelly: Trouble in school.**

Eliana reached for her beeping phone.

She read and texted back.

 **Eliana: What happened?**

 **Kelly: Tori have a picture of Elijah jumping out from your room on her phone, she bragged about it in class and the poor guy is in shock.**

 **Eliana: Oh my god.**

 **Kelly: She will get him in jail, she want to mess you up.**

 **Eliana: I am on my way.**

 **Kelly: I don't know what you can do, but good luck.**

 **Eliana: Thanks.**

Eliana put on dark jeans, red blouse, her black jacket, and black high heel boots. She brushed her hair, put on some makeup, and rushed out of the house, locking it behind her.

* * *

 **Kelly: She is on her way.**

 **Elijah: There is nothing she can do.**

 **Kelly: You don't know her yet, she can do anything** **J**

 **Elijah: Thank you for everything.**

 **Kelly: Don't say your good byes yet.**

 **Elijah: I will try not to.**

 **Kelly: Good.**

Elijah looked up from his phone. Kelly gave him an encouraging smile.

* * *

When Eliana got to the school it was a break time.

And with all the stares she got, it was obvious that everyone already know.

She called Elijah.

"Hi," she said softly as he picked up.

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

"No honey, don't be. Where are you?" asked Eliana.

"In my car, trying to avoid students and teachers. The principal was out of school but he will be here soon enough," said Elijah.

"I am here. Your car is the black SUV right?" asked Eliana.

"Yes," said Elijah.

"One minute," said Eliana and hung up.

* * *

Eliana got in the passenger seat and pulled Elijah in to a kiss before he could apologize again.

"Hi," she smiled at him. "Hi," he whispered. She kissed him again.

"What our options?" asked Eliana after a while. Elijah's head was resting on her shoulder. "Run away," suggested Elijah. She chuckled. "Really? Where did you think to run to?" asked Eliana, amused. "Somewhere United States doesn't have extradition treaties with, like Russia, China, Namibia… Mm how is your Russian?" said Elijah.

"I don't understand Russian," she said in Russian. "Nice," said Elijah, laughing.

"I guess you can't use compulsion since it seems like the whole school already knows," said Eliana. He nodded.

Suddenly Eliana looked up. "The son of a bitch already got the cops, and my parents," she cursed.

Elijah sighed.

"Ready to face the music?" asked Elijah.

"Yes, and I have an idea." Said Eliana.

Elijah tilted his head at her.

"Why do I feel like you are going to cause more troubles than what we already have?" asked Elijah.

She smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he whispered and they got out of the car and went in to the school and in to the principal's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

 **P.S.**

 **I finished the story. we have 16 chapters total.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 7:

Eliana knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a respond. Elijah was right behind her.

Her mother stared at him.

"Good you are here," said Tomas.

"If you remember , I gave you the option to come clean about this, two weeks ago when the rumors about the two of you sleeping together started," said Tomas.

"First, I am not a slut like Tori, I don't sleep with people. Second, Elijah and I only made love for the first time yesterday; he didn't have what to come clean about two weeks ago," stated Eliana.

Elijah blushed. He couldn't remember the last time it happened but he was completely blushing now.

"You are a minor, and he used a student that was under his protection," said Tomas. "You came in here with cops, over what? A rumor that the slut of school started? You didn't even see the picture," said Eliana.

"Young lady, you control your mouth or-"

"Or what? You will kick me out of the school? Fired Elijah? Send him to jail? Fine," said Eliana and turned to her dad.

"Dad, I want you to represent Elijah, I want you to make it the most sensational case you ever had, I want it to be known on every media possible that this school's principal run the school according the things a fifteen years old slut says and do," said Eliana.

Elijah looked at the fire in her eyes. He wanted to take her right there on the spot.

The principal turned purple.

The cops looked amused. They didn't have such a day at work for a very long time.

Eliana looked at her father.

"Eliana, what he did is illegal," said David Black. "All he did was to love me," said Eliana. David looked at Elijah, then at his daughter.

David Black is a much known lawyer, so does his wife.

"Mr. Tomas, this is what I had in mind," started David. " will leave his position as history teacher in this school, my daughter will come back to school as her suspension is about to end, and the gentlemen will called it as falls alarm. Do we have an agreement?" asked David.

The cops shrugged. "Fine with us, less paperwork to do," said one of them.

Elijah nodded.

"Mr. Tomas?" asked David. "I want your daughter apology for insulting and threatening me," said Tomas.

Eliana talked to her phone. "Kelly? Do you have all of the conversation on record? Including the parts that shows how brainless is our principal?" asked Eliana. "Yep, I have it all, to put it on YouTube? Send it to NBC, CNN?" asked Kelly. Eliana looked at Tomas. "Fine! I agree to your terms, now take your insolent daughter and leave," called Tomas.

"Still on record," said Kelly.

"One more thing, if you try to do anything against Kelly for helping me, it all will be out," said Eliana. "Fine. Now get out," said Tomas and they left him alone.

* * *

"Good job Kelly; I will talk to you later, o.k.?" said Eliana. "Of course you will, you need to tell me everything about yesterday," said Kelly and hung up before Eliana had time to respond.

Eliana blushed, so did Elijah.

"I want you to come to eat lunch with us at home, now. We have a lot to talk about," said David. "Yes sir, I will drive after you," said Elijah. David nodded and Elijah turned to his car.

Eliana grabbed his arm.

He turned back to face her. "You are not leaving are you? You will be there?" asked Eliana. He smiled at her. "I will be there, we have a lot to do after that lunch, in your room, in your bed," he whispered only to her ears. She blushed and kissed his lips.

Her father cleared his throat. She giggled. "Lucky you are a vampire, my dad can't kill you even if he really wants too," said Eliana quietly. Elijah chuckled, kissed her forehead and got in his car.

* * *

While Elijah and David were cooking lunch, Eliana went to her room to talk with Kelly on the phone and her mother did some work on a case she has.

"So… you slept with Elijah!" called Kelly. "Kelly! God, stop screaming!" said Eliana, embarrassed, knowing that Elijah can hear every word with his perfect hearing.

"Yes," she replied. "Well? How was it?" asked Kelly. "Perfect," said Eliana. "Did it hurt?" asked Kelly. "Just at the beginning, and only at the first time," said Eliana. "The first time?! You did it more than once?!" called Kelly. Eliana blushed. "Yes," said Eliana.

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Eliana. "Why? Elijah is there with you?" asked Kelly. "No, he is with my dad in the kitchen, making lunch," said Eliana. "Poor guy," said Kelly, and Eliana chuckled.

"So you are staying together?" asked Kelly. "Yes, I love him," said Eliana softly. "What about him?" asked Kelly. "He loves me too," said Eliana. "He told you?" asked Kelly. "Yes," said Eliana. "Ohhhhh he is so cute!"

Eliana laughed.

"Eliana! Lunch is ready!" called David. "Coming!" called Eliana.

"I have to go, lunch is ready," said Eliana. "Tell Elijah I said hi," said Kelly. "I will, bye," said Eliana. "Bye," said Kelly and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

 **P.S.**

 **I finished the story. we have 16 chapters total.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 8:

Eliana went down the stairs and sat at the dining room next to Elijah.

They had pasta, and roast chicken and a few different salads. They drank strawberry juice.

Elijah grabbed her hand under the table. She smiled at him. They ate, talking about random things.

Eventually her parents left back to work and Elijah went with Eliana to wash the dishes.

* * *

"How was talking to my dad?" asked Eliana as they were back at her room. "It was o.k. very amusing when I can hear you and Kelly at the same time," said Elijah, making her blush.

Eliana spread on the bed with a sigh while Elijah got on top of her, kissing her neck.

"I wanted to take you right there in the principal office, you were so sexy, so perfect." Whispered Elijah, kissing and caressing. Eliana pulled his lips to hers, kissing him deeply.

They took off their clothes one by one, getting under the covers, making love passionately.

This time Elijah wasn't in a rush, he stayed in Eliana's bed the rest of the afternoon, and after eating dinner, just the two of them (her parents were at work as usual) they went back to bed, to make love and cuddle until the morning.

* * *

The next few weeks Elijah came in and out of Eliana's room (or bed, more likely) every afternoon and morning, since she went back to school.

For himself he found a history college professor position.

* * *

Elijah fell on her bed in a sigh.

He and Eliana already were eight months together.

She chuckled and stroked his hair, kissing his head and going back to her book. Elijah snuggled to her body, putting his head on her lap.

"Test?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope, next week," said Eliana, still reading.

"So close it and let's make love," said Elijah.

Eliana stared down on the back of his head. "Since when you talks so openly? Is college corrupted you?" asked Eliana. He chuckled for a moment and then went quiet.

Eliana kept staring at the back of his head for a moment before she sighed and closed her book.

"Elijah," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Sit up and tell me what's wrong," said Eliana.

"Nothing is wrong," said Elijah.

"I know you, and something is wrong so sit up and let's talk," said Eliana.

Elijah sat up in a pout.

"Pouting at me wouldn't make me leave you alone, you are adorable though," she smiled at him and kissed his lips shortly.

He started to play with her fingers.

"I heard that my brother is in the US," said Elijah. "Anywhere nearby?" asked Eliana. "I don't know," whispered Elijah. "Are you in danger? I mean, you didn't tell me what happened between the two of you, but you obviously not in a friendly relationship," said Eliana.

"You are worried about me? You are the human in this relationship," he said softly. "And you are my love, it's my job to worry about you, human or not," said Eliana. "I love you," said Elijah. She giggled and kissed his lips, "love you too."

Elijah put his head on her shoulder. She kissed his head softly. "It's going to be fine," she promised. He warped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Don't want to make love anymore?" she teased him after a while.

Elijah got on top of her in vampire speed, making her giggle.

They kissed slowly, passionately, getting their clothes off one by one.

They made love until they got exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

 **P.S.**

 **I finished the story. we have 16 chapters total.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 9:

A few more months passed like that, school, teaching, dating, making love, cuddling.

It was the last week of the summer, Elijah and Eliana decided to spend a day on the beach.

Eliana was in a red mini-skirt, white tank-top and sandals. Elijah was in jeans and blue T-shirt. They both had their shoes in hand.

Eliana chose a spot on the beach and took off her skirt and tank-top, staying in her red swimsuit. It was a bikini.

Elijah watched her Laying on the warm sand, his eyes sparkles with love and desire. He sat by her body, stroking her back slowly. She shuddered slightly; he wanted to take her right there in the open.

"What's on your mind?" asked Eliana. "What do you mean?" asked Elijah. "I know my pretty Viking, something is really bugging you," said Eliana.

"I…" he started and then stopped.

Eliana sat up. She stroked his cheek.

"I am leaving," he started. "I will be back," he added quickly.

"When?" asked Eliana sadly.

"After you will start school again, I am not sure when I will come back, but I will, I promise," said Elijah. She nodded.

"Please don't hate me," he whispered.

She kissed his lips.

"I will never hate you, my pretty Viking," she whispered back.

* * *

The night after her first day of school they spent together, making love in her bed.

At morning he took her to school and they had their goodbyes.

"I love you, and I will be back as soon as I can," promised Elijah.

"I know, love you too," said Eliana, and with a last kiss she rushed in to the school.

Elijah could hear her soft cry, and his heart broke.

But he couldn't risk that his brother will show up on her door step, or at her school.

It was just the wrong city.

Everyone knows how much Nicklaus Michaelson loves Chicago.

Elijah drove away while the only thing he really wanted was to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

 **P.S.**

 **I finished the story. we have 16 chapters total.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 10:

Two years had passed. Eliana was in the first row of students, ready to get her graduation diploma. She was eighteen now, in a red graduation cape.

She wished Elijah was there with her, she did not know that he wished the same, and that he almost came.

* * *

Elijah was in an apartment in New York. He already got in his car and went back up after deciding not to go back to Chicago, back to his kitten.

Elijah threw his glass of drink on the wall. It shattered in to a million pieces of glass, just like his heart did when he left Eliana at her school, and heard her cry.

He missed her terribly.

* * *

"Hey are you coming to the after party?" asked Kelly. "I don't in the mood Kell'," said Eliana. "Still thinking about Elijah? It's been two years! Move on, he probably did," said Kelly. "It's still too soon for me, maybe when I start med' school," said Eliana.

"As you wish, see you later then," said Kelly. "See you," said Eliana, kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

As fall came, Eliana started her medicine studies.

Students at her age, and older than her wanted to date her, at first she rejected them all.

It was three years later, at the age of twenty one she started dating a class mate she couldn't even remember his name now, she didn't remember any of the names of the guys she dated after Elijah, none of them were him.

It didn't last much; they broke up after a month.

Most of her relationships lasted three or four months tops.

None of them were Elijah; none of them were her pretty Viking.

* * *

Eliana went to her car with her books in her hands when all of them drop to the ground.

"Crap!" she mumbled and started to pick them up.

A hand gave her the last book from the ground.

"Thanks," she smiled to the young man and took her book back.

They started dating after that.

They broke up after their first night together intimately, she accidently called him Elijah.

* * *

Elijah wasn't dating. He only dated his kitten.

He had women in his bed, nameless women; he didn't remember their names, or faces.

He missed Eliana badly, he loved her still, and he will always love her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi,**

 **This is Elijah's and Eliana's story(you should read the story "when the plan is changed" first.) hope you like it :)**

 **P.S.**

 **I finished the story. we have 16 chapters total.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 11:

Elijah was on his way to an abandoned house.

An old acquaintance of his said she have some information for him.

* * *

Elijah just pulled the hat rack out of his chest. He couldn't believe that he found a way to lure his brother and then kill him, so finely he will avenged his siblings and can go back to his kitten.

"Eliana," he breathed.

* * *

Deals and daggers in and out of his chest, he was tired.

Nine years away from his kitten, ten since he first met her and fell in love.

"Eliana," he sighed.

* * *

Elijah open his eyes in a gasp. He took the blood bag that was offered to him by Jenna and looked around.

After a short conversation with the lovely Jenna, he found out that his brother actually got involved with a girl, it surprised him.

Then the same brother came in and ruined the one good thing he got in his life by offending Jenna, like he usually do.

Elijah sighed and went with his brother to the bar, to try and find some answers that maybe put his brother's mined to rest.

* * *

 _Stupid witch_ he groaned as Jenna helped him to stand up and with a kiss on his cheek she left, and Klaus right after her.

Elijah tilted his head.

This was not the brother he knew, Nicklaus apologizes to no one.

* * *

Elijah sat on the plane to Russia holding an open book and reading nothing. He couldn't concentrate much. He was thinking about his kitten.

Jenna talked with him for a moment or two and then nothing, he went back to his brooding, because that was exactly what he was doing.

Rebecca gave him a look but said nothing.

Hearing their brother so soft and in love, made them share a look.

* * *

They were at their mansion in Russia.

Elijah sat at the garden, looking at his phone.

He was about to call Eliana, just to hear her voice.

His finger hovered over her name.

"Hi Elijah," said a girl in front of him.

"Hello Roberta," he sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

 _Eliana._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello,**

 **I know it's been a while, I was blocked.**

 **Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 12:

Eliana just finished with another patient.

She went to the clinic receptionist to ask if she had more patients waiting and if someone called looking for her.

She was alone now, too tired of compering men to Elijah, knowing that none of them will never be perfect for her as he was.

Suddenly she felt something, some kind of sensation on the back of her neck.

"Brother?" she heard a voice behind her.

Eliana turned around and froze.

 _Elijah._

* * *

They were ina testing room now, after talking about how they met, with the same brother that was once the danger, and his pregnant-vampire-girlfriend.

Eliana could feel Elijah behind her while she was checking Jenna.

Her body was a mess. She wanted him badly.

Eliana turned around and bumped against Elijah's chest. They just stared one another. "We will meet you out side, brother," said Klaus. "Thank you Eliana," said Jenna before following Klaus without waiting for a response.

* * *

Elijah stared down at Eliana. For a moment she avoided his gaze, she didn't want to feel what she felt. But when green finally met brown, something exploded in their hearts.

Elijah captured her lips with his. He felt like he is on fire. Eliana slipped her tongue in to his mouth and moan. How much she missed him, how much she missed his touch.

She was almost sure she heard him said something against her lips, something that sounded like kitten. Her lost nickname.

Their clothes dropped one by one to the floor, leaving them with no more barriers. Elijah laid her down on the floor, kissing any part of the so familiar body.

They made love passionately on the floor, continuing from where they left, like there wasn't nine years of separation from the last time they met.

* * *

Elijah was holding Eliana against his chest.

"Now what?" she asked. "I don't know," whispered Elijah. "You need to go, right?" she asked sadly. "I don't want to choose, please don't make me choose between my family and you, please," he almost whimpered.

She kissed his lips softly and started to get dress.

 _I will never do that to you, love._

* * *

Eliana was sobbing quietly in her office.

She had him back for a moment and now he was gone again. It felt worse than not being with him for nine years.

She quickly wiped her face when the door opened.

Eliana looked up to Elijah's face.

"What are you doing in here? Your family-"

"Sent me back. They know that I love you, and that my home is anywhere you are," he cut her off.

Eliana rushed in to his arms.

"I love you, I love you so much," she cried.

"I love you too kitten," he whispered above her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello,**

 **Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 13:

That night Elijah and Eliana went to her apartment. It was a beautiful penthouse.

She had a living room with soft black sofas, coffee table and a fireplace.

The kitchen and the dining room were side by side, with a bar that had high stools, separating them.

She had a big study with shelves of books, desk with a laptop on it and some chairs. This room also had a fireplace.

"Why there are empty books' shelves?" asked Elijah, looking around the study. Eliana was doing him a tour in her place, hoping it will become their place.

"Well, I always hoped that you will join me one day, and assumed you probably have your own books, so I kept you some space," she said in a soft smile. He beamed at her and she giggled.

 _Our place_ he thought to himself.

After introducing Elijah to her bedroom with the joined bathroom, two guests' rooms and the balcony, they went to the kitchen, making dinner together.

They made some pasta and opened a bottle of wine Elijah bought on the way from the clinic.

They chose to sit on the balcony, looking on the beautiful city.

* * *

"Ask your questions Elijah, I know you really want to," said Eliana.

He wrinkled his nose, making her giggle.

"You had others I supposed," stated Elijah.

"Yes, never here thought," said Eliana.

"Who were they? What were their names?" asked Elijah.

"Why? You want to kill them?" asked Eliana with a smirk.

"Maybe," said Elijah. She giggled.

"I don't remember their names, most of them were from med' school, we were together three or four months tops, none of them were you," said Eliana softly.

"I am sorry for messing you up like this," said Elijah. She chuckled.

"They left you, or you left them?" asked Elijah.

"Mostly they left me," she said, giggling.

"What so funny?" asked Elijah, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I just remember one in particular," said Eliana.

"Do tell," said Elijah, wrinkling his nose.

She giggled.

"One of my brake ups was because of you," said Eliana.

"Because of me? How?" asked Elijah.

"I called him Elijah during sex," said Eliana.

Elijah blinked in surprise.

He hated the idea of his kitten in bed with others, but on the other hand, there was something in the idea that she was thinking about him even while being with others.

"He was pissed. He went in to his shower until I dressed up and took off in the middle of the night. Lucky for me he was two years older than me so we didn't have classes together," said Eliana.

Elijah gave her a big smile. She laughed.

* * *

"What about you?" asked Eliana.

He told her everything.

Years of following his brother and missing her, years of one night stands with nameless and faceless women and missing her, daggers, betrayals and forgiveness and all this time missing her.

Eliana let him spill his heart, listening to his monolog.

"You have been through a lot, didn't you, my pretty Viking?" she asked softly, stroking his cheek.

Elijah sighed and leaned in to her touch.

She kissed his lips. Elijah pulled her to sit on his lap, kissing her passionately.

He carried her to the bed.

They took off their clothes, making love passionately.

* * *

Elijah moved in the day after. He went back to teaching while Eliana worked at the clinic.

Klaus gave them a week for themselves before creating connection.

Elijah and Eliana were cuddling after love making when Elijah's laptop biped.

He groaned.

"Who can it be?" ask Eliana. "In this hour? Just my brother," said Elijah. She giggled and put on his long dress shirt, before opening the laptop.

"Hi Nick," said Eliana.

"Hello sweetheart, did I interrupt something?" asked Klaus in amuse smile.

"Yes!" called Elijah from the bed. Eliana giggled.

"No, ignore him he is just grumpy because we were about to go to sleep," said Eliana.

"So? If you answered, he can go to sleep and we can talk," said Klaus.

"We cuddle," stated Eliana.

"Oh," said Klaus, chuckling.

"Grab a pillow brother," said Klaus.

Elijah growled.

"No growling on your brother," said Eliana over her shoulder.

"He is annoying," said Elijah.

"No growling," repeated Eliana.

Elijah pouted. She giggled.

"Who knew my brother can get orders," said Klaus. Eliana rolled her eyes at him.

She took the laptop to the bed. Elijah snuggled to her, and put his head on her chest. Eliana folded her knees while Elijah in between them, leaning against her chest and the laptop on top of them.

She chatted with Klaus about nothing important while Elijah is sleeping in her arms.

* * *

Eliana just said good night to Klaus and closed the computer. She looked at sleeping Elijah with a soft smile.

She kissed the top of his head, and slide down on the bed, getting him basically on top of her in more comfortable position.

"Kitten?" he mumbled.

"I am right here hon',"

"I love you," he rumbled.

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed the top of his head, before falling in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Eliana kept going to the clinic every day while Elijah was teaching.

They were at Mystic Falls when Jenna gave birth to a beautiful girl, Sophia Miranda Michaelson. After two weeks with the family they went back home.

* * *

"Elijah?" called Eliana in to their apartment.

She turned on the light and gasped.

The floor was covered with Roses that led her to their bedroom.

There, Elijah was waiting for her wearing a tux and standing next to a small table for two, with red wine, candles and dinner made by his own hands.

"What's going on?" she whispered, afraid to break the magic.

"Well, we got to about eleven years since we met; give or take, and my love to you never wavered,"

"Neither mine to you,"

He smiled.

"That's all what I needed to hear,"

Then he kneeled on one knee and opened a small velvet box in front of her. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, with small lapis lazuli stones too.

"Eliana, after all this time together and separately, would you give me the honor and become my wife?"

"Yes," she whispered so low that if he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard her answer.

Elijah stood up, put the ring on her finger, and pulled her to a long loving kiss.

"There are also lapis lazuli stones on it with the day-walk spell, so if one day you will want to become a vampire, you wouldn't need to worry about walking in the sun," he explained while leading her to the table.

They ate dinner and after a long night of love making they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

But life tends not to be that easy, and everything changed a few months later.

"Hi my pretty Viking, are you free to come and get me? I stayed too late in the clinic and it's dark and a little creepy outside right now," she talked to her cellphone.

"Sure kitten, I will be there soon," said Elijah.

"O.k. I am locking up and waiting for you,"

"O.k. good bye,"

"Bye," she hung up.

* * *

Eliana stood in the dark street and regretted that she didn't wait for Elijah inside the clinic.

She turned around as a figure, a man, stubbed her in the chest and stomach. He took her purse, but her money and cellphone were in her jacket. He didn't even saw her ring. He stubbed her for nothing; she will die for nothing and all alone.

Elijah stopped the car and jumped out of it, leaving the car and the lights on, and his door open.

He took Eliana in his arms.

"No, no, no… Eliana, can you hear me? Kitten?"

He saw all the blood and bit his arm, making her swallow a mouthful of his blood while trying to stop her bleeding. He didn't want to change her in to a vampire; he just wanted her to heal.

Her green eyes looked at him and with a last tear, they lost their light.

Eliana was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello,**

 **Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 14:

Eliana gasped and sat up. She was in her bed, their bed.

She was clean and in some fresh clothes.

"Easy kitten, you are o.k." said Elijah softly.

She looked at him.

"I think that I died,"

He nodded.

"The worst moment of my existence," he chocked.

Eliana pulled him in to her arms.

Elijah buried his face in her shoulder.

"Hey… I am o.k. you said so yourself right? I just need to finish the transition, I am not going anywhere honey," she told him softly, kissing his head and stroking his back.

"I didn't know if I got there in time, my blood could have done nothing, it could have been too late," he whimpered.

"But it wasn't too late, and I am here, and I love you more than ever, and I am hungry,"

He chuckled and went to get her some blood.

* * *

Eliana sipped on the blood bag hungrily.

Elijah looked at her as the green in her eyes turned dark and bloody, black veins showed under her eyes, and she opened her mouth in pain as her fangs came out.

"Ouch, that's hurt," she grumbled.

"The first time does, after that it's part of you and it's become better."

Eliana looked at him.

In a moment she blurred and was in front of him, attacking his neck with kisses and nips. He groaned.

"Your emotions are heightened," he breathed out as she pulled him to the bed.

"I know," she whispered and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

* * *

Elijah and Eliana were lying side by side on their backs, breathing hard.

Eliana was giggling.

"That was so great! Is it always like that for vampires?"

He chuckled.

"You are quite new, it will come down a bit, but yes, we are more passionate when it comes to sex," explained Elijah.

"We should tell your siblings about that on Skype," said Eliana.

"They know," said Elijah.

She stared at him for a moment and then-

"Not about the sex part!" she punched his shoulder while he laughed.

"It's not a big deal," he started after he calmed down from his laughing fit. "We will see them in two months anyway,"

"Two months?"

"Sophia first birthday, Nicklaus is not going to let it pass by without a big party,"

She giggled.

* * *

"I am sorry," said Elijah after a while.

"What for?"

"You wouldn't be able to work at the clinic for a while, the smell of humans will drive you crazy, and-" he swallowed, "and you wouldn't be able to have children,"

She was quiet and Elijah was waiting for her anger and hate.

"I gave up on the idea of biological children when I fell in love with you and decided to keep you forever. I knew I will be a vampire one day, I didn't want to grow old and die while you are staying the same pretty Viking of mine,"

"So you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? I couldn't have hate you even if I wanted to," she smiled, "you are too pretty,"

He frowned and she laughed.

"We are going to adopt a baby, but first, we will go to a one year old birthday party and get married," said Eliana.

"Deal," said Elijah and kissed her softly.

Eliana pulled him back under the blankets for a night of passionate love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello,**

 **Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.**

 **R &R**

Chapter 15:

Eliana and Elijah were on their way to Mystic Falls for Sophia first birthday.

They had a warped doll on the back seat for the birthday's girl and they were really excited to see their family and friends again.

Elijah parked the car on the mansion big driveway and they went to the door.

They rang the bell and the door was opened by Klaus that froze.

"Happy birthday!" called Eliana and Elijah.

"I told you we should have told them first on Skype," said Eliana. "Come on in, let's talk in the study," said Klaus.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Klaus as the door to the study closed.

Elijah sighed. "Two months ago I went to pick her up from the clinic, it was quite late, and I was late too," started Elijah.

"Someone stabbed me, in the chest and stomach, Elijah got there two minutes later and gave me his blood but…" she shrugged.

"It was too late, and she died in my arms with my blood in her system, and that's it," said Elijah.

"How are you dealing with this life?" asked Klaus. "Fine, Elijah found a witch that made me a daylight ring," she said, with a grin, showing him her ring.

Klaus stared at the ring. "It awfully looks like an engagement ring," said Klaus. Elijah rolled his eyes at him. "That's because it is," said Eliana. "Congrats," said Klaus with a grin. "Thanks," said Eliana.

"Come on, let's join to the party, I want to see my niece," said Elijah, grabbing Eliana's hand and leading her to the living room.

* * *

Eliana mixed in the crowd. Rebecca made the house look like a princess' palace.

She kept her distance from the humans, she was in control, but she wouldn't risk it.

"Eliana!" called Jenna across the room and Eliana walked to her.

Jenna put a drink in her hand.

"You are getting married!"

"I know," giggled Eliana.

"Ring, ring! Show us the ring!" called Caroline. Eliana already knew everyone from the former visit in Mystic Falls.

She showed Bonnie, Jenna, Caroline and Rebecca the ring. It didn't take long for the others to come and see, hearing all the 'ohhhhh' and 'aahhh' the girls made.

Eliana frowned at Elijah above all the people heads; she could see him laughing at her.

'When we get home, you are sleeping on the couch,' she mouthed.

He wasn't laughing anymore.

* * *

"Am I really going to sleep on the couch?" he asked pouting while starting the drive back to Chicago. The party was great and ended in the early morning hours.

She kissed his lips and put her head on his shoulder.

"No. I don't like to sleep alone, but you really deserve it for not rescuing me back there in the party," she said. He kissed the top of her head. She smiled, and fell asleep right there against his shoulder.

* * *

It was Sunday's late morning. Eliana was wearing dark jeans, red sweater, and her black all-star shoes. Elijah was in a suit as usual.

They were engaged for over two months by now, and they didn't talk to her parents yet.

Now was the day, and Eliana refused to open the door to her childhood home.

Elijah kissed her lips and opened it for her.

He had a bottle of expensive scotch in one hand and bouquet of red roses in the other.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" called Eliana.

"In the kitchen!" they called together.

They were preparing lunch for their daughter and her mystery guest.

Elijah and Eliana got in the kitchen.

The Blacks hugged their daughter and then turned to look at her guest.

"Elijah Michaelson?" asked her mom.

"Yes, ma'am," he said giving her the roses. She thanked him quietly.

David Black was watching him carefully.

"You left, about ten years ago," said David.

"Dave," said his wife.

"Yes, I came back about ten months ago or so," said Elijah, putting the scotch on the table.

"You look quite the same," stated David.

"I do,"

They stared at each other for a moment.

David turned to his daughter.

"Everything you believe in is true isn't it? He is one of those, a vampire," said David.

Mrs. Black gasped.

"Yes, dad, and I am too now," said Eliana softly.

David looked furious.

"Dad! He didn't have a choice! I was stubbed and wounded badly. His blood can heal every wound, he gave it to me so I can heal, he tried to stop the bleeding but I died."

Her mother had tears in her eyes.

"When you die with vampire's blood in your system you come back in transition. Then you have two options: drink some human blood and finish the transition and becoming a vampire, or let the vampire's blood come out of your system which ends with death." Explained Elijah.

David stared at his daughter.

"I have lived this life over a thousand years; I didn't want this life for her. I gave her my blood to heal her while I am doing my best to stop the bleeding; she died in my arms,"

"Dad, the reason we came here is to tell you that we are getting married, I really hope you can accept me as I am now, as a vampire," said Eliana softly.

He smiled at her.

"I had a feeling that one day you become what you believe," said David.

Eliana hugged him tightly, making Elijah smile.

"You are over a thousand years old, like a Viking or something?" asked Mrs. Black.

"Well, my father was a Viking but my mother was a witch…."

And he started to tell his very long story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello,**

 **Last chapter... have fun :)**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing...**

 **Love you**

 **R &R**

Chapter 16:

The wedding was spectacular.

Eliana had the most beautiful white dress. It was long with lace and small bright stones all over it.

Everyone was there in the mansion Eliana and Elijah bought just outside of Chicago.

The party and the ceremony were in their big garden.

Even Kelly Jonas came. Eliana already told her everything, and she didn't mind at all, she really enjoyed the party after she was introduced to Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Eliana was ready to throw her bouquet of red roses.

"One… two… three!" everyone counted and she threw the bouquet over her shoulder.

Kelly was the one to catch it.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Kelly grabbed Damon by his tie and kissed him like her life were depended of that one kiss.

The crowd laughed happily.

* * *

After a long party in to the night, Elijah and Eliana changed in to more comfortable clothes, took their bags and drove to the airport.

They spent some time around the world. One week in each country: Italy, Spain, France, Japan, India and China.

After the honey-moon, they came back home.

* * *

Eliana was reading in their huge library. She was curled on a soft couch in front of the fire place, surrounded with shelves over shelves of books.

She will come back to practice medicine, Elijah even suggested that she will open her own clinic, just not at the moment. Right now she preferred to concentrate on learning control over her blood lust, which she managed quite well.

"Eliana?" asked Elijah.

"Library," she called back.

Elijah crushed on her couch, burring his head in her lap.

"Long day honey?"

"Long life," he rumbled.

She giggled.

"Want me to fill you a bath?" she suggested.

"Only if you are joining me,"

"Deal," she kissed the top of his head and went to their restroom, to fill up the bath.

* * *

It was a year since they got married, a bit more since Eliana become a vampire.

Her control was good. She didn't kill anyone, but she did has a few 'almost'.

Elijah kept teaching, while Eliana opened her own clinic for women and pregnancy.

* * *

"Elijah?"

"Mmm…?" he hummed.

They were in bed, Elijah grading tests and Eliana working on some files from the clinic.

"A nineteen years old girl came in to my clinic today, she is in her forth month of pregnancy," she started.

"You sound sad,"

"She wanted to do an abortion, it's quite late in this level of pregnancy but still possible. I… I asked her if she will consider to deliver the baby and give it away,"

Elijah looked at her intently.

"What did she say?"

"She said that she will think about it," said Eliana.

"Did you tell her that you are interested in a baby?"

"No! I… I should have talk to you first but I just couldn't just let her do this abortion, not so late in the pregnancy, it's almost a baby already,"

"It's alright, let's wait and see what she will decide; when she will come back to you, be honest with her, tell her that you want the baby, and that we can give her money while she is pregnant and more after we get the baby," said Elijah, stroking her cheek.

"Really?"

"Of course," he smiled.

She kissed him, and snuggled to his side.

* * *

 **Five months or so later…**

Eliana was holding her new baby.

"Ready?" talked Elijah to the camera in his computer.

Klaus, Jenna, their two girls (Sophia and Rosalie) and Rebecca were on Skype.

"Show us the baby already!" called Rebecca.

Eliana sat in front of the computer, showing them the little baby boy, warped in a bright blue blanket.

"Meet, Nicklaus David Michaelson," said Eliana.

Klaus opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"Mommy, daddy looks like a fish," giggled Sophia.

Elijah chuckled.

"Odd that it may sound, I was the one to choose the name Nicklaus after his uncle, while Elijah chose the middle name David after my father,"

"Thank you," Klaus managed to say.

"When you will have a girl it will be Rebecca right?" asked Rebecca.

"No," said Elijah with a teasing smile.

"What do you mean no?"

"We will call her Koliana," said Elijah, throwing Klaus, Jenna and Eliana in to a fit of laugher.

Rebecca huffed.

* * *

Elijah's and Eliana's baby girl joined to the family two years later, same way, different mother.

Her name wasn't Koliana.

Nicklaus David's sister was named Mary-Rose Rebecca Michaelson.

* * *

Eliana was feeding with a bottle the baby girl. The girl looked quite like her father, even that she wasn't biologically his, while the boy was similar to his mother.

They were happy.

Elijah kissed Eliana's head and stroked the cheek of his little baby.

"Daddy come play with me!" called little Nick.

"I am coming Nicklaus!" called Elijah.

"I better go before he will get lost in our garden," said Elijah.

Eliana giggled and kissed his lips.

"Love you pretty Viking,"

"Love you too, kitten," he smiled and ran after his two years old son.

The love story of Elijah Michaelson and Eliana Black started Ten Years Or So Ago but it will last forever.

 **The end :)**


End file.
